As Crónicas de Konoha
by Toko Ferrera
Summary: Universo Alternativo e personalidades trocadas. Depois de passar o Exame genin, Naruto e a sua equipa passam por numerosas aventuras que revelarão os obscuros segredos de Konoha.


Naruto não me pertence, mas a Kishimoto.

Esta ideia foi tirada de umas imagens de Naruto que vi num site brasileiro, em algumas pessoas trocaram a identidade das personagens.

A ideia era tão doida que não resistiu por no papel.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

** Episódio:**

**Eu sou Hyuuga Naruto**

_Há um tempo atrás, existiu uma raposa demoníaca chamada a Raposa das Nove Caudas ou Yoko no Kyuubi._

_Ao balançar as suas caudas era capaz de causar tsunamis e derrubar montanhas._

_Para combater este mal, o povo do País do Fogo pediu ajuda aos ninjas de Konoha. Foi uma batalha violenta que custou muitas vidas. Apesar dos seus esforços, os ninjas não conseguiam impedir Kyuubi. A destruição era iminente._

_Mas um homem conseguiu. _

_Um ninja selou o monstro numa batalha mortal._

_Este ninja era conhecido como o Quarto Hokage. _

**Vila de Konoha, 12 Anos Depois:**

A confusão na vila aumentava, atraindo a atenção dos habitantes e dos ninjas, apesar de ser algo que não era totalmente novo, era muito engraçado ver chuunin adultos a correrem atrás de uma criança de 12 anos. As pessoas debruçaram ás janelas e as crianças gritaram palavras de apoio ao rapaz que esquivava de uma forma hábil dos chuunin.

As pessoas queriam ajudar os ninjas apanhar a criança, mas sabiam as consequências que podiam ter se magoassem a criança, mesmo sem intenção. O menino ria alto e olhava para trás, rindo ainda mais das caras furiosas dos instrutores da Academia. Num impulso, o rapaz saltou e começou a correr saltando os telhados das casas:

-- Idiotas e ainda dizem chuunin. – Gritou o menino aos ninjas.

-- Naruto! Desta vez, não escapas.

-- Vais pagá-las caro por isso.

-- Como atreveste pintar o escritório do Hokage daquela maneira!

Naruto riu ainda mais:

-- Vocês não podem fazer, pois não? Mas eu posso porque sou demais. Sou Hyuuga Naruto e nada me vai impedir.

A alguns quilómetros do local, a cabeça do clã era repreendido por um Hokage furioso:

-- Hizashi-sama, é seu dever educar o seu filho. Esta foi a última gota. O que é o Yondaime Hokage vai dizer quando vir o seu escritório pintado, incluindo a mobília?

Hiziashi pegou num lenço e começou a limpar a cara com ele:

-- Claro, perfeitamente. Claro, não preocupe, Shadaime-sama. Garanto que Naruto não voltará a fazer uma coisa destas.

Sarutobi suspirou e abaixou o chapéu e sorriu:

-- Na realidade, gostei muito da partida. Naruto é uma criança talentosa e divertida, mas há limites.

Hiziashi sorriu:

-- Eu sei. Prometo que receberá o seu devido castigo.

-- Espero que sim. Se Minato não for compreensivo antes.

Naruto continuou a esquivar dos ataques dos chuunin que tentavam apanhá-lo, utilizou o truque da parede. Camuflou e esperou até a presença dos instrutores desaparecer e depois saiu do esconderijo. Deu uma gargalhada e ajeitou as vestes brancas já sujas da perseguição:

-- Fácil demais.

Hyuuga Naruto era um rapaz de 12 anos, baixo para sua idade, era robusto e tinha um porte altivo. Era moreno de uma forma bronzeada. Tinha cabelos pretos lustrosos quase azuis rebeldes e curtos quase espetados e olhos grandes brancos com uma tonalidade azulada. Mas a sua característica mais marcante eram as seis cicatrizes, três linhas em cada lado da cara que faziam parecer um gato. Vestia um casaco grande branco com o símbolo Hyuuga nas costas e calças escuras.

Naruto estava tão distraído que não notou a presença atrás dele. Umino Iruka arfou o peito e numa voz potente gritou:

-- NARUTO!

O menino gritou e saltou caindo no chão. Depois de recompor, olhou assustado para o Chuunin á sua frente:

-- O que pensas que estás a fazer na rua na hora da aula? – Perguntou Iruka, um chuunin robusto de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, com uma cicatriz que atravessava o nariz.

-- Iruka-sensei, assustou-me. – Disse Naruto, levantando com a típica elegância dos Hyuuga.

-- Não interessa, meu menino. Vais voltar ás aulas.

Antes que Naruto pudesse reclamar, foi amarrado e levado ao ombro para a Academia. Quando chegou á sala, foi atirado para o chão. A sua primeira reacção foi lançar um olhar fulminante para o jovem chuunin:

-- O que diabos estás a fazer?! Não sabes quem sou eu?

Iruka apenas correspondeu lançando um olhar furioso:

-- Não devias estar a brincar depois das aulas, sabias?

Naruto apenas virou a cara num gesto de indiferença, foi a gota de água para Iruka que estava sem paciência para aturar um fedelho mimado. Iruka virou para a turma e disse num tom furioso:

-- Vamos repetir o exame do Henge no Jutsu. Mesmo aqueles que passaram.

-- O QUÊ? – Gritaram todos, incluindo Naruto.

Minutos depois, a turma formou uma fila:

-- Sarutobi Sakura.

Uma menina da mesma idade de Naruto, alta e magra, com cabelos rosa quase vermelhos e olhos verdes esmeraldas vestida de vermelho avançou:

-- Henge no Jutsu.

Uma cópia idêntica a Umino Iruka apareceu no meio da sala, Iruka assentiu, Sakura nem precisara de fazer selos, uma jovem muito talentosa mesmo, não admirava vendo quem era o pai e o avô:

-- Muito bem.

Uma fumaça surgiu revelando que Sakura regressara á sua forma original:

-- Nara Sasuke.

Um menino de feições bonitas e altivas, com cabelos pretos escuros quase carvão e olhos negros penetrantes avançou. Outra figura idêntica a Iruka apareceu. O chuunin observou a figura e depois assentiu:

-- Muito bem, Sasuke.

O menino foi sentar ao lado de Sakura, deixando o espaço livre para Naruto:

-- Isto é culpa tua, sabias? – Disse uma menina fisicamente igual a Naruto.

-- Que problemático! – Murmurou um loiro a Naruto.

-- Não interessa as vossas opiniões.

Naruto avançou e fez os selos para completar o jutsu, uma fumaça surgiu escondendo a figura de Naruto. A nuvem começou a desaparecer, revelando uma bela jovem nos seus 20, de cabelos negros e olhos brancos, com curvas generosas. Os restos da fumaça escondiam alguns "pormenores".

A reacção de Iruka foi igual aos seus alunos, teve uma hemorragia nasal que o obrigou a cair de costas em pleno chão. Naruto desatou ás gargalhadas e apontou a Iruka:

-- Chamo a isso Oiroke no Jutsu.

Depois de recompor, Iruka fez uma cara que fez que Naruto tremesse e gritou:

-- NÃO CRIES TÉCNICAS TÃO IDIOTAS!

Não houve dúvida que toda a Konoha ouviu a confusão que instalou na Academia.

* * *

O castigo de Naruto foi limpar o escritório do Quarto Hokage, infelizmente para ele, o Hokage ausentara da vila por uns tempos e o seu castigo foi menor devido ao carinho que o Terceiro tinha por ele. Iruka foi o responsável por monitorizar as actividades de Naruto. O chuunin estava sentado na cadeira do Hokage e olhava para a janela com um olhar furioso e aborrecido.

Naruto olhou ligeiramente culpado para Iruka, não sabia que Iruka ia ficar com ele depois das aulas. Só queria divertir e não arranjar sarilhos para o seu professor preferido:

-- Iruka-sensei.

-- Sim, Naruto-sama?

-- Eu queria pedir desculpas.

Iruka olhou surpreendido para o Hyuuga:

-- Pela maneira como comportei contigo. Não arrependo de fazer isso ao escritório, mas não queria que ficasse ralado ou com problemas por causa de mim. Eu sei que fui arrogante. As minhas sinceras desculpas.

Naruto continuou a limpar sob o olhar compreensivo de Iruka, Naruto podia ser muitas coisas, mas era uma pessoa generosa e sabia admitir os seus erros. "É mesmo filho do seu pai" pensou Iruka:

-- Naruto-sama, se quiser, hoje á noite, posso levar a ti e á sua irmã comer ramen.

Naruto ficou espantado pelo convite, sorriu e gritou:

-- Então, vou despachar.

* * *

Ichikaru Ramen era o local preferido dos irmãos Hyuuga e de todo clã Hyuuga, foi uns dos motivos que fez Teuchi e a sua filha, Ayame mudarem a barraca para um bairro perto do complexo Hyuuga. Com o tempo, ficou muito popular e Teuchi mudou o sítio para um restaurante. Se havia algum sítio onde podia encontrar tantos Hyuuga, para além do complexo, era o Ichikaru Ramen.

Numa mesa perto da porta, estavam três crianças e três adultos, os clientes preferidos de Teuchi-sama:

-- Naruto, pára de comer assim tão depressa. – Gritou uma menina.

-- Mas, Ino…

Hyuuga Ino era a irmã gémea de Naruto e a herdeira do clã, apesar de serem gémeos, havia muitas diferenças e semelhanças. Ino era mais alta e mais magra do que Naruto, tinha um rosto mais comprido e cabelo comprido. Mas tal como o irmão, possuía feições altivas e um porte elegante. Tinha olhos e cabelo iguais ao do irmão.

Ao lado deles, estava sentada uma menina pequena e mais nova do que os dois, era franzina, de cabelos tão compridos como os da irmã, mas mais claros numa tonalidade roxa e olhos brancos quase azuis. Hyuuga Hanabi era a criança mais nova de Hyuuga Hiziashi e da sua namorada, Anko.

Á frente das crianças, estava Iruka Umino e o casal Hyuuga: Hiziashi era um homem alto e magro, tinha cabelos escuros compridos, olhos brancos ligeiramente mais escuros do que os filhos, tinha feições severas e olhar poderoso. Mitarashi Anko era uma mulher baixa e robusta, de cabelos roxos e olhos púrpura. Era muito parecida com o filho, Naruto, embora que foi Hanabi que herdara a sua personalidade forte e orgulhosa:

-- Hyuuga Naruto, eu nem sei que devo estar orgulhosa ou furiosa com o que fizeste hoje. – Disse Anko.

Hiziashi lançou um olhar desaprovador para a namorada:

-- Furiosa, claro, ele profanou o escritório do Hokage.

-- Vai lá, o homem nem vai saber. – Disse Anko, rindo. – Ele mereceu.

Iruka quase cuspiu o ramen, ele já ouvido um rumor que Anko e o Yondaime Hokage odiavam-se e chegavam a rivalizar, mas nunca acreditara. Naquela noite, recebeu a prova:

-- Ele é o Hokage. – Gritou Hiziashi, escandalizado.

-- Ele é um homem como tu e como qualquer outro, já é altura desta vila vê-lo como um homem mortal e não como Deus. – Disse Anko num tom impaciente. – Um dia destes, a arrogância dele vai-nos matar. Não me contradigas, eu sei muito bem que pensas como eu.

Hiziashi achou melhor calar antes que Anko dissesse um disparate que pudesse levar a uma discussão com os membros do Conselho de Konoha. No fundo, ele sabia que pensava o mesmo:

-- Anko-chan, que tal damos a nossa surpresa aos meninos? – Perguntou Hiziashi querendo aliviar o ambiente pesado.

As crianças deixaram de comer e olharam para os pais:

-- O que é? – Perguntou Naruto, com os olhos a brilhar.

Anko pôs a sua mão em cima da de Hiziashi e sorriu:

-- Uau, não é um sorriso sádico. Deve ter algo de especial. – Comentou Ino para os irmãos.

-- Eu e o pai decidimos casar.

Os gritos de alegria das crianças ecoaram por todo o restaurante:

-- Porquê, Kaa-san? – Perguntou Hanabi, quando abraçou a mãe. – Pensei que não acreditavas no casamento.

-- Acho que depois de estar tantos anos com o teu pai, comecei a acreditar. – Respondeu Anko.

-- Mal posso contar á Testuda.

-- Isto é tão fixe.

-- Iruka-sensei vem ao casamento?

-- Claro, filho, já o convidamos.

Naruto saltou para cima da mesa:

-- Pessoal, vamos fazer um brinde ao casal Hyuuga.

Os Hyuuga presentes no local levantaram os copos e desejaram felicidades aos noivos:

-- Parabéns, Kaa-san, Tou-chan. – Disse Ino, levantando o copo. – Que sejam muito felizes.

Anko levantou e abraçou as três crianças:

-- Muito obrigada, vocês são uns queridos.

-- De nada, Kaa-san, já era altura. – Disse Naruto.

-- Os meus parabéns. – Disse Iruka.

-- Obrigado.

-- Quer dizer, que os velhotes do Conselho já não vão chatear-nos? – Perguntou Hanabi.

O casal riu:

-- Sim, Hana-chibi. – Respondeu Hiziashi. – Prometo que depois de tantos anos, o Conselho já não vai pressionar a mim e á Anko-chan para casarmos.

-- Não pensem que foi decisão do Conselho, foi uma escolha minha e de Hi-kun. – Esclareceu Anko.

Os três assentiram, Teuchi aproximou e deu uma palmada amigável nas costas de Hiziashi:

-- Os meus parabéns. Hoje, é por conta da casa.

Mais uma vez, os gritos das crianças ecoaram pelo restaurante.

* * *

O complexo Hyuuga era um dos mais ricos e poderosos de Konoha, era um bairro com várias casas antigas e com um design bonito. Viam-se grandiosas estátuas e belos jardins com fontes de água cristalinas e árvores de sakuras.

Era o lar dos orgulhosos guerreiros Hyuuga e de belas Damas, um local místico e antigo onde inspiravam e nasciam lendas. Aos olhos dos Hyuuga, era um local confortante e belo, digno dos altivos Príncipes e Princesas de Konoha. Para alguns, era um local portador de um segredo. Um segredo tão mortal e tão bem escondido que eram poucos os que aventuravam procurar o segredo.

Uma mulher vagueava pelos jardins do complexo, tinha vestido um quimono violeta e tinha um ar preocupado. Parou perto de um lago e olhou para o seu reflexo. Admirou o reflexo da lua e da árvore debruçada sob o lago. Um homem juntou á mulher, ficando lado-a-lado:

-- Anko-chan, já passaram 12 anos e ainda não lhe perdoaste?

As feições da mulher franziram:

-- Perdoaste?

A resposta do homem foi tão simples e forte que até surpreendeu Anko:

-- Não.

-- É o nosso filho, ele não tinha este direito.

-- Eu sei.

-- Ele comporta-se como nada fosse, o mínimo que queria era que ele pedisse desculpas. Naruto quase morreu naquela noite e imaginas o que teria acontecido a Ino. Eles são gémeos, seria um forte trauma para o resto da vida. Ás vezes, é tão doloroso vê-los juntos. São tão ligados de uma forma espiritual. É como não conseguissem viver sem a presença do outro.

-- Eu sei. Mas eles estão vivos e de boa saúde. E prometo que Naruto crescerá como uma criança normal. Vá lá, ele vai fazer o exame Genin amanhã e tenho a certeza que vai passar.

-- Achas?

-- Claro, é seu filho. Além disso, não largaste o pé dele até ele fazer o _**Bushin no Jutsu**_ correctamente.

Anko sorriu:

-- Sim, espero que não estamos a mimá-lo demais.

-- Já o quase perdemos uma vez. Temos este direito.

-- Tenho tanta sorte em ter alguém como tu, sem ti, pensaria que os homens eram apenas uns porcos ignorantes.

-- Ainda bem que mudei isto. Amo-te.

-- Eu também, pelo menos, tenho a certeza que não te odeio.

-- És incorrigível. – Disse Hiziashi com uma gota na cabeça.

* * *

-- Naruto, despacha, vamos chegar atrasados ao Exame. – Gritou Ino á porta da sala.

Naruto correu mais depressa e entrou na sala de aula onde Iruka e Mizuki estavam sentados á frente de uma mesa cheia de bandanas com o símbolo de Konoha:

-- Naruto, és tu primeiro, a Ino vem depois.

Naruto avançou para o meio da sala e olhou para os dois chuunin:

-- Naruto, tens de fazer um Henge do Shadaime Hokage e depois faz o máximo de Bushin que conseguires fazer.

Naruto assentiu e olhou para Ino, que lançou um olhar de encorajamento, Iruka ficou surpreendido com a troca de olhares entre os gémeos Hyuuga. Ás vezes, ele tinha a sensação que os dois não precisavam de comunicar por palavras, porque pareciam sentir os pensamentos:

-- Henge no Jutsu.

Mais tarde:

-- Bushin no Jutsu.

-- Excelente, Naruto, estiveste muito bem, os meus parabéns. Aqui tens a bandana, a partir de agora, és um ninja Genin oficial de Konoha.

Naruto pegou na bandana como fosse algo de valioso, as palavras ecoavam como mel na sua cabeça, ele era um ninja. Finalmente, uma parte do seu sonho fora concretizada. Ino abraçou o irmão e murmurou:

-- Sabias que conseguias. Foste o máximo.

-- Eu sei, Ino-chan, eu sou demais.

Ino riu baixinho e depois largou olhando orgulhosa para o irmão:

-- É a tua vez, Ino. – Anunciou Mizuki.

-- Força, nee-chan. Tu consegues.

Ino assentiu e avançou ao meio da sala.

* * *

Os gémeos Hyuuga andavam orgulhosamente, exibindo as suas bandanas recém ganhadas. Chegaram á frente da Academia onde vários jovens estavam reunidos. Todos eles tinham bandanas de Konoha. Naruto e Ino aproximaram de Nara Sasuke e Sarutobi Sakura, os seus melhores amigos e rivais:

-- Hei, Testuda. Conseguiste.

-- Obrigada pela sua pouco confiança em mim. – Disse Sakura.

Sem aviso, as duas começaram a gritar e abraçaram perante os olhares assustados dos dois rapazes:

-- Isto é tão fixe, Ino-Porca. Mal posso mostrar ao meu pai.

-- Eu sei como sentes. Eu nem larguei os livros.

-- Podes crer, quase destruí o campo de tanto treinar.

As duas começaram a falar depressa fazendo que os rapazes perdessem a noção:

-- Garotas, eu nem sei o que passa na cabeça delas. – Comentou Sasuke pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

-- Podes crer. – Concordou Naruto. – O Exame nem foi difícil.

-- Hei, dobe, qual achas vai ser a sua equipa? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-- Não sei, provavelmente vão pôr-me numa equipa de terreno. Gostava de ficar com a minha irmã. Espero que não fique com o Haruno, ele é até assustador.

-- Eu não queria era ficar com Yamanaka, ele irrita-me. Só sabe dizer problemático. Naruto, eu sei o que fizeste ao escritório do Hokage, o meu pai contou-me, foi tão fixe. Porque não levaste-me?

-- Desculpa, mas estavas ocupado com os Exames e não quis incomodar. Além disso, estavas de castigo deste que puseste uma barata na carteira da Uchiha.

Sasuke apenas riu baixinho, Naruto abanou a cabeça, Sasuke era um caso perdido:

-- Naruto!

Naruto virou vendo Mizuki andando na sua direcção:

-- Preciso de falar contigo, pode ser?

-- Claro, Mizuki-sensei.

-- Vem comigo.

Os dois distanciaram até á arvore que ficava á frente da Academia:

-- Naruto-sama, preciso que faças um favor. Como já és um Genin, já podes entrar em certas áreas que não podias entrar. É assim, vês este pergaminho?

-- Sim.

-- Quero que leves até uma cabana e esperes até á minha chegada e de Iruka-sensei, está bem?

-- Claro que sim, afinal é minha primeira missão como Genin.

Naruto pegou no pergaminho e desapareceu, Mizuki sorriu maleficamente, parece que as coisas iam ser mais fáceis. Quando o Hokage descobrisse que o pergaminho fora roubado, Naruto ia ser culpado. E finalmente Konoha descobriria a verdade sobre o Príncipe Hyuuga. E Mizuki teria todo o prazer em eliminar o demónio.

* * *

Era de noite quando o alarme tocou, os ninjas reuniram á frente da Torre do Hokage, os gritos de pânicos misturaram com os sons de indignação. O Shadaime suspirou e olhou para os ninjas:

-- Eu sei que Naruto desapareceu, mas não quer dizer que é mais uma partida dele.

-- Hokage-Sama, ele foi longe demais. Este pergaminho contém jutsu proibidos até pelo Yondaime. Se ele realiza um deste jutsu, não é só a vida dele que estará em perigo, mas também as dos habitantes desta vila. – Disse um jovem Jounin.

-- Temos de encontrar o garoto antes que aconteça algo de mau. – Disse um chuunin – Lembrem, é a vida do filho do líder Hyuuga.

-- Espalhem-se pela vila. – Ordenhou o Hokage.

* * *

Devido á demora, Naruto pôs-se a vasculhar o pergaminho e descobriu muitos jutsu úteis, mas só um chamou a atenção. Sentou no chão e fez os selos vezes sem contas até memorizar o jutsu. Parou quando sentiu a presença de um intruso, levantou-se e pôs em posição de defesa.

O intruso apareceu revelando-se como Umino Iruka e tinha um ar cansado e preocupado:

-- Naruto! O que fizeste desta vez?

Naruto pegou no pergaminho e entregou a Iruka, que teve um choque:

-- Na…

-- Eu fiz que o me pediu.

-- Eu pedi?

-- Sim, Mizuki-sensei disse que devia levar o pergaminho até esta cabana e depois dar-te.

O quebra-cabeças juntou-se na cabeça de Iruka e uma conclusão chocante apareceu:

-- Não pode ser.

"Um traidor" pensou Iruka, a linha dos pensamentos foi interrompida quando Iruka ouviu o som leve e estridente de kunais dirigidos a Naruto. Num gesto impulsivo, Iruka empurrou Naruto, sacrificando o seu corpo e recebendo as kunais nas pernas, nos braços e no ombro. O impacto obrigou que Iruka recuasse para trás batendo com a parede. Naruto olhou para as feridas do seu professor e depois olhou para a direcção onde as kunais tinham vindo.

Mizuki estava em cima de um árvore, um sorriso cínico e cruel adornava os lábios e olhava com desprezo para o Hyuuga e para o seu antigo amigo:

-- Mizuki-sensei? O que se passa?

-- Naruto-sama, tem cuidado, ele é um traidor. Isto foi uma armadilha.

-- O quê? Mizuki-sensei, porquê? – Perguntou Naruto, confuso. -- É um ninja de Konoha. Porque…

-- Cala-te, demónio. – Gritou Mizuki. – O que sabes disso? O que estou a fazer é para o bem desta vila repugnante.

-- Traindo-a?

-- Eu não estou a trair Konoha, Iruka. Estou ultrajado com a actual situação. Konoha precisa de mudar. Para isto, preciso do pergaminho e além disso, eles vão perdoar-me quando virem que acabei com a vida do demónio.

Um olhar de terror apareceu nos olhos de Iruka:

-- Tu sabes?

-- Depois de muita investigação, descobri os segredos sujos dos Hyuuga, os malditos irão pagar por enganarem Konoha.

-- Estás errado. – Disse Iruka. – Tudo aquilo que eles fizeram foi para proteger Naruto, Konoha não está preparada para saber a verdade.

-- Mentira, eles querem utilizar o poder de Kyuubi para derrubarem Konoha e fixarem como o único clã do Mundo.

-- Cala-te. – Desta vez, foi Naruto que reagiu para a surpresa de Mizuki e Iruka. – Eu não sei do que estás a falar, mas não podes falar assim do meu clã. Os Hyuuga são ambiciosos, mas não a ponto de terem ideias de conquistas.

Mizuki começou a rir:

-- Não sabes mesmo?

-- O quê?

-- Mizuki, estás a passar dos limites, cala-te.

-- Naruto-sama, sabes que há 12 anos, a grande Yoko no Kyuubi atacou o país do Fogo?

-- Sim, o Yondaime matou-a.

-- Na realidade, foi uma mentira pregada pelo clã Hyuuga e pela sua mãe, Mitarashi Anko. Yondaime não podia matar um espírito como Kyuubi, porque ele é imortal, uma matéria feita de chakra. Então, ele em vez de tentar matar, selou o monstro num bebé recém-nascido.

As peças foram juntando na cabeça de Naruto:

-- Não pode…ser…impossível…os meus pais nunca mentiriam…

-- Descobriste? És a reencarnação de Kyuubi, o monstro responsável pelas centenas de mortes há 12 anos, sabias que até mataste os pais de Iruka-sensei?

-- Não…não…não…não…não…estás a mentir!

Naruto olhou para Iruka:

-- É verdade?

-- Naruto-sama, entendeste tudo mal…eu...

-- MENTIROSO!

Naruto começou a correr, levando consigo o pergaminho, só queria fugir. As palavras de Mizuki eram como facas cruéis. Tentou impedir que as lágrimas caíssem, mas não conseguiu:

-- Grandíssimo idiota, estúpido, inútil, filho de uma , , não sabes fazer mais do que estragar a vida das pessoas!

As palavras foram como fossem fogo vivo na mente de Mizuki:

-- Como…? Eu fiz isto por ti.

-- O quê? Piorares tudo? Mizuki, cresce!

Iruka ignorou a dor e foi atrás de Naruto, mas Mizuki aterrou na frente de Iruka:

-- Aquilo matou os teus pais, lembras como ficaste? Para ti, foi como o mundo acabasse, perdeste tudo, a tua casa, os teus amigos, a tua vida. Não sabes como senti enquanto sofrias quando olhavas para o puto. Ele tinha pais amorosos, uma irmã que sempre o apoiou, uma irmãzinha para proteger. Tinha um lar, uma casa, um clã que o protegeu, que aguentou fogo e frio para que ele ficasse protegido de todos. Perdeste tudo e ele ganhou. E ainda o proteges?

Naruto estava escondido atrás de uma árvore, o seu coração apertava e a respiração era sugada á medida que cada palavra era dita. Apertou o pergaminho, imaginando que abraçava Ino ou Anko. Antes, queria fugir, vingar, zangar. Mas as palavras de Mizuki fizeram que desejasse o conforto da sua casa, a protecção dos seus pais, a presença das suas irmãs. Era demasiada coisa para aguentar. Odiou a verdade, odiou Konoha e odiou o Hokage:

-- É verdade.

Naruto paralisou com as palavras de Iruka:

-- Perdi tudo naquela noite há 12 anos. Mas não foi Naruto que tirou tudo. Foi Kyuubi. Levei muito tempo para perceber a verdade. Descobri isto da pior maneira. Ouvi uma conversa ás escondidas entre o Hokage e alguns ninjas. Quando descobri que Naruto tinha uma família, fiquei furioso. Pensei em matá-lo. Um dia, quando ele passou á minha frente com os pais e a irmã, eu…não esperava. É que imaginei um monstro a torturar a família e Naruto era uma criança normal, os pais o amavam, mesmo sabendo o que ele era. Percebi que Naruto não era Kyuubi e que os dois podem compartilharem o mesmo corpo, mas são duas faces completamente diferentes.

Iruka sorriu:

-- Ele não merece pagar pelos crimes que Kyuubi cometeu. Para mim, ele é Hyuuga Naruto, o ninja imprevisível de trás para a frente de Konoha e o nº1 em surpreender a gente. E tenho a certeza que Konoha um dia virá como o próximo Hokage e não como Kyuubi.

Mizuki não sorriu, nem mostrou nenhuma emoção:

-- És um idiota tal como os estúpidos dos Hyuuga. Garanto que vão pagar caro. De qualquer maneira, se não queres juntar a mim, então vou eliminar a ti e ao miúdo do meu caminho.

Mizuki ia pegar a estrela presa nas suas costas, Iruka não fez nenhum gesto, apenas observou. Mizuki ergueu a estrela de metal preparando para decapitar aquele que fora o seu melhor amigo. Antes de mover, recebeu um pontapé no pescoço. Cambaleou e bateu contra uma árvore. Depois de recompor, olhou para trás furioso. Naruto estava á frente de Iruka de uma forma protectora. Mizuki reparou que havia algo de estranho nos olhos.

Os olhos de Mizuki alargaram, Naruto despertara a sua linhagem avançada, o Byakugan fora despertado. Com o Byakugan, Naruto ainda parecia mais temível:

-- Podes tentar matar-me, mas aviso para não tocares em Iruka-sensei, senão eu mato-te.

Mizuki arrepiou com a intenção assassina de Naruto. O Genin fez um gesto em cruz e murmurou:

-- _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu.**_

Tanto como os olhos de Mizuki e Iruka alargaram quando viram milhares de Narutos a surgirem no local. Todos eles ficaram numa posição de luta e as mãos começaram a emanar com chakra azul. Começaram a correr na direcção de Mizuki. Estenderam as mãos num gesto que Iruka reconheceu como o Punho Leve. Os gritos do chuunin traidor ecoaram por toda a floresta.

* * *

Mizuki estava num estado lastimável, cheio de cortes e feridas. Naruto olhou com desprezo e virou as costas. Iruka estava sentado encostado a uma árvore e olhava com ar de orgulho para Naruto:

-- Naruto, foi incrível. Foi a primeira vez que utilizaste tão bem o Punho Leve.

Naruto sentou no chão e abraçou os joelhos:

-- Naruto-sama, eu sei que deves estar a sentir mal…

-- Iruka-sensei, eu, por uns instantes, cheguei a odiar todos, senti tão furioso, parecia que o meu interior ia explodir e a minha mente queimava. A tua conversa com Mizuki fez despertar para a realidade. Mizuki disse que apesar de tudo o meu clã protegeu e amou-me. Nunca senti tão orgulhoso de ser um Hyuuga. Mas tu disseste algo sobre mim que…disseste que não era um monstro…confiaste em mim. E depois lembrei que são sentimentos como o ódio, a raiva e a crueldade que fazem uma pessoa transformar em algo…mau. Não sou Kyuubi, porque sei ver a diferença, o meu clã nunca mentiu-me, apenas esperava uma oportunidade para contar a verdade. Sou apenas Naruto e nunca, jamais, irei magoar aqueles que amo. Vou proteger as minhas pessoas preciosas até de mim mesmo. Obrigado, Iruka-sensei, por ter feito que viste a diferença.

Iruka sorriu:

-- Sempre ao seu serviço, Naruto-sama.

-- Pára de tratar-me por sama, trata apenas por Naruto.

-- Está bem, Naruto.

Iruka olhou para Mizuki, se Naruto não tinha matado, Anko faria pelas suas próprias mãos. Esperou sinceramente que fossem outras pessoas a encontrar Mizuki. "Como pudeste fazer isso? Confiava em ti. Feriste o meu coração." pensou, sabia que a ferida abria ao poucos tão dolorosamente.

Continua…

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Um Sarutobi, Um Hyuuga, Um Inuzuka e Um Nara:**

**A Equipa 7**


End file.
